A wireless communication device (e.g., a user equipment (UE)) may have a variety of RATs available depending on its location. For example, it is not uncommon for multiple RATs (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA), etc.) to be accessible to the UE at the same time at any given location. These RATs may offer similar and/or overlapping services, such as voice, data, or messaging services. Multi-mode UEs are designed to support two or more RATs. Typically, for this type of UE, a selection between multiple RATs is implemented.